My Pearl
by Ookami San kiss
Summary: During a small mission, the guilds strongest team encounters a strange girl. After taking her to the nearest hospital to get her injuries taken care of, they leave, needing to report back to the guild, where the clients were waiting. When the girl comes to find them, she joins Fairy Tail, seeming to want to escape something... her past? Full summary inside. Rated T for now.
1. Prolouge

OC's P.O.V

I stumbled, catching my arm on a branch, causing another scrape to bead with blood. Blood dripped into my eyes and I couldn't see properly, hence my

staggering gait. Cuts and burn marks ripped up my pale body, and my blood stained it. I looked back to see if anyone was following me. I couldn't see the

group of men, but I could hear them. They were rushing through the undergrowth, trampling the moss and ferns even more than I already had. I looked around

for shelter as I ran, and finally heard a stream ahead. I darted forwards, using the last of my strength, and tried to get into the cold water as quietly as

possible. I tucked myself into a deep crevice in one of the large river rocks, and I heard the splashing of the bounty hunters. Tears of pain dripped down my

face, diluting some of the blood as the two liquids merged. "I saw her go this way! Where the hell could she have gone!?" "I don't know! But I do know that if

we don't catch her, we ain't gettin' that money for the guild! The guild master'll kill us!" "Calm down you two! I think I hear something." They went silent and I

froze. Did they hear me? I held my breath and didn't move a muscle. "Hey!" A new voice, almost manic with happiness, shouted from right. Above. My. Head.

The person jumped off the rock above me and I saw the sandled feet splash into the water. "Are you the bounty hunters we're looking for!?" I took the

chance to press myself deeper into the crack as he waded towards the men. I wanted to scream out, 'Yes! Yes they are! Beat the shit outta them!' But that

would obviously do no good for me. 'This guy is gonna get it... I'll use him as a distraction to escape...' "Natsu! Did you find them?" A mans voice asked from a

little further away. My heart skipped a beat just from the sound of his masculine voice. 'Hm, I'm imagining someone incredibly sexy right now... some tall,

muscular guy with blond hair and green eyes...' I mused, the loss of blood making me a little loopier than usual... well, a different kind of loopy at least. "Let's

get these guys! I hear they're perverts as well!" A woman added before another, more mature sounding woman said, "Natsu, Gray, I think you two can take

care of these pushovers." I pouted. 'If I hadn't been in such a bad state before these guys came, I could've taken them down in less than two minutes tops!' I

shrugged. 'Oh well, I can't complain, I'm saved.' The other man jumped down into the water, combat boots crunching against the pebbles. I heard several 'oofs'

and the sounds of the men getting their asses kicked, and it was quiet. For a moment. "These guys sucked! They were so weak!" I sighed, relieved and

disappointed with myself at the same time. I felt my eyelids getting heavy with the loss of blood. "Okay guys, let's go, I need to pay my rent." "You didn't do

anything!" "Anyways, let's go-" "Guys, wait, I smell blood!" The first man interrupted. I grinned. 'Is someone gonna help me?' " Of course you smell blood idiot,

we just pounded those pushovers." "No this is different..." I heard loud, almost comical sniffing noises before I collapsed with a loud splash, my injuries getting

the best of me. "Over here guys! Help me get her out!" My eyes closed, reflexively protecting themselves from grit in the water and I faded off hearing the

sounds of people talking urgently and strong arms pulling me out.


	2. Chapter 1

Gray's P.O.V

I stared at the girl we'd just saved. Blood, now pinkish from the river water diluting it, was all

over her body, still flowing heavily from gashes and cuts. Multiple burns and scrapes covered

her face, hands, and feet. One cut in particular was deep, and it was on her neck. Besides her

appearance, the girl was odd looking. Her skin was almost white, but it would probably be

darker once her blood was replenished. Her lashes were think and wispy, and her hair was a

deep, plum purple. It was down to- well, what I guessed - her mid black, and when it brushed

against my arm, it felt like silk. "We need to get her to a hospital now, she's gonna die." I

picked her up and held her. Her blood smudged onto my chest and we hurried through the

woods. Lucy looked at her, a worried expression on her face. Another emotion mixed in,

almost like curiosity. "What is it Lucy?" I asked. She frowned. "There's something about her...

I don't know what it is." I snorted. "Well, we can find out later when she's conscious." We

burst out onto the road, looking around desperately for our carriage. The driver looked back

and yelped at the sight of the girl in my arms. "What the-" "No time sir, please get us to the

nearest hospital!" Erza interjected. The driver stuttered, still shocked at the amount of blood.

"G-got it ma'am... It's only about five minutes away from here..." "Small town?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." the man nodded. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the girl. We'd laid her out on one of

the seats, and her profile showed just how long her eyelashes really were. I noticed that the

bleeding still hadn't stopped and I clenched my teeth. I untied my shirt from my waist and bit

it as I pulled, ripping it. I wrapped up the visible cuts on her arms and legs before folding

pieces up and putting them on the gashes on her stomach and neck. "Too bad Wendy isn't

here..." Lucy murmured, concerned. I nodded in agreement and Natsu was about to say

something, but our attention was drawn to the girl as she moaned painfully. Her eyes barely

squinted open and she croaked, "Where am I?" I shook my head. "Don't talk, you've lost too

much blood. Just go back to sleep." She frowned for a moment before her eyes closed. Her

long lashes had prevented me from seeing her eyes, and I didn't catch what color they were.

Her breaths deepened and she sighed in her sleep, her eyes screwed tight in pain. My gaze

softened and I heard a chuckle from Natsu. "Dude, stop swooning over her. It's weird to see

you like that." I blushed and turned to him. "Sh-shut up! I wasn't swooning, I'm worried about

her! You are too, should I say that you're swooning over her?" he snickered and turned away.

I huffed and sat down on the spot available, my arms crossed. "We're here you three! Let's

get her out." Erza said, startling me. I gently picked up the injured girl and hopped out of the

carriage. "Thanks sir, how much do we owe?" I heard Erza talking to the driver. The driver let

us off free. "Hope she gets better!" he called out as we rushed into the hospital doors. The

receptionist stifled a squeal before regaining herself and calling a team. The next hour was a

blur. Almost immediately, a group of uniformed men and women came and placed the hurt

girl on a stretcher before wheeling her through the doors and into an empty room. We sat in

the waiting room, waiting until a doctor came out. He stood in front of us and said, "She's lost

a lot of blood, and she's suffering from trauma, but within a few days, she'll be okay to leave

under supervision." We all sighed, relieved. I looked up at the doctor and said, "But we can't

supervise her or watch her, we don't even know her name! If anything goes wrong you can

contact us I guess, but-" The doctor held up his hand. "It's fine, we'll take care if her until

she's all healed then." We all nodded. Erza looked at her watch. "We have to be back at the

guild by ten... We have to go." she shook the doctors hand and thanked him before promptly

leaving. We were forced to follow her to a train station where Natsu was complaining that his

long term Troia had worn off by now. I looked back, uneasy. I didn't want to leave the girl

alone when I didn't even know her name, or if she was okay or not. I shook my head as we

purchased tickets and boarded the train. On the way back to the guild I felt guilty, staring out

the window at the rapidly darkening countryside. 'Oh well, I'll probably never have to explain

so...' I kept staring until my vision hazed. 'Right?'


	3. Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

Timeskip/Three months later/

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, even if it was a slow one. No one wanted to take a job, so they were all just relaxing after months of hard work. The strongest

team in Fairy Tail were seated around a table, joking around. The escapade concerning the strange girl was long forgotten, and they were no longer worrying

about it. Gray had his feet up on the table top, listening to the amusing banter between Lucy and Natsu when the somewhat quiet aura of the guild was

disrupted by a loud, _BANG! _Heads turned towards the doors of the guild, which had been kicked noisily open by a fuming girl. Gray stared. He felt like he should

know her, but he couldn't pin a time or place to the face. The girl was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Gray, and her long, dark purple hair hung down, neatly

brushed, to her lower back. Her skin was very different compared to the usual pale to pale tan skin you normally saw in Fiore. Her skin was a dark tan, and she

held her posture very well. Her eyes scanned the room and the gaze, which Gray couldn't see clearly, fell on him. "There you are you stupid mo_th__**er fUCKER!**__"_

She shouted, her voice escalating as she picked up her pace towards the startled teen. He scrambled away from her and fell out of his chair. She leaned over

him and grabbed his collar, glaring at him. Gray was startled by the color of her eyes. The hair, that he could accept, but he'd never seen eyes the color of a ripe

plum before. She sneered and growled, "Why the fuck didn't you wait!? I didn't get to thank you!" Gray blinked and regained his senses. He slapped her hand

away. "Who're you?" Her eyebrow raised up. "You don't remember me?" He stared blankly at her. She huffed and stood tall again before going off into a rant.

"So I travel around for three months, three FUCKING MONTHS, to find the guy who saved me, and he doesn't even REMEMBER ME!?" She face palmed and

muttered something Gray couldn't hear. He stared harder, trying to remember. Lucy stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling Gray to his feet. "D-do we know

you from somewhere?" She stuttered, shocked. Natsu was staring at the purple haired girl as well. "There's something... you smell familiar." He murmured. The

girl turned her head slightly away from Gray, and her eyelashes fluttered, amazingly long. Gray got it as soon as Natsu did. "You're the girl from that mission for

the bandits!" She sighed. "And NOW you get it?" She seemed to calm herself down and she held out her hand. "And now, I can properly thank you." Gray

hesitated in grabbing her hand. "I wasn't really the one to save you. Natsu found you..." She shrugged. "I'll thank him too, but you carried me and dressed my

wounds well enough so I wouldn't bleed to death." Gray took her hand and shook it. The girl smiled. "Thanks!" She then took her hand away and turned to

Natsu, shaking his hand and thanking him as well. She stepped back and asked, "What are your names?" "I'm Gray." Gray answered. "Natsu!" The pink haired

youth shouted. The two other girl introduced themselves and Happy said his name through his fish. "Yours?" Erza replied. The girl nodded and said, "My name

is Shinju."


End file.
